Smash Bros Lawl Pearl
Smash Bros Lawl 43 is the sequel to Smash Bros Lawl 42 by Agentluke0322. Characters (Confirmed) * Purple Shep (ExplodingTNT) * Pink Sheep (ExplodingTNT) * Tepro (OC) Clone: Plasma Grunt Tepro * Ashachu (Pokemon Anime) * Glitter Lucky (Glitter Force) Clone: Glitter Heart * Ponyo (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Haru (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * PBG (Normal Boots) * MatPat (Game Theory/Film Theory) * Fandroid (Fandroid) * TheOdd1sOut (TheOdd1sOut) * Little Apple (Annoying Orange) * Internet Sylveon (Pokemon/Internet) * Rush Blaze (Sonic/Sonic Rush) * Rito Link (Legend Of Zelda/OC) * Adventures Red (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Booger (Mixels) * Cuphead (Cuphead) * Wally (Pokemon) * Failboat (Failboat) * Lost Silver (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Best Pit (MAD) * Magikarp (Pokemon) * Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games) * Infinite (Sonic) * Waffle Ryebread (Tail Concerto) * Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) * Sonic.EXE (Sonic.EXE/Creepypasta) * Toon Pinky (Pac-MAN/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Rhett & Link (Good Mythical Morning) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Young Jaiden '''(Jaiden Animations) * ''Adventures'' Black''' (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * GaMERCat (GaMERCat) * A Dog (ItsADogAndGame) * Chipflake (Chipflake) * Cat Noir '''(Miraculous) * Chris Pratt (Actor) * '''Ross (SkyDoesMinecraft) * Goanimate Caillou '(Go!Animate) * Temmie (Undertale) * Stampy (Stampylonghead) * Balloon Boy (FNAF) * Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong) * '''Internet X '(Pokemon/Internet) * Chickette (PETA) XD * Switch Dog (Nintendo Switch) * MMD Iris (Jonicito1994) * Marina (Splatoon) * Shadow Mewtwo (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) * Ginji (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/Pokemon Manga) * Toon Blaziken (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari (Jaiden Animations) * '''Fez (DeviantArt/Fezmangaka) * August Pullman (Wonder) * Molang (Molang) * Ugandan Knuckles (VRChat) * K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) * Ragdoll (Mutilate-A-Doll 2) * Pat & Jen (Popularmmos/GamingWithJen) * Plushtrap (FNAF) * Pokemon Talk (MandJTV) * 20's Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Internet Village'''r (Animal Crossing/Internet) * Eggette (Sonic/Internet) * '''Worst Tad (Leapfrog) * Antione D' Coolette (Sonic) * Archie Tails (Sonic) * DAGames (DAGames) * Alice Angel (BATIM) * Olive Oyl (Princess Maker) * Bootleg Mario (Mario/Bootlegs) * Nick & Judy (Disney/Zootopia) * Fiona Fox (Sonic) * Toon Shadow Link (Legend of Zelda/Legend of Zelda Manga) * Adventures Shauna (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * BitF Kirby (Brawl in the Family) * Dark TJ (Nintendo Wire) Clone: Hero TJ * Hareta (Pokemon/Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!) * Clover and Hickory (Happy Happy Clover) * Majoko (The Big Adventures of Majoko) * Octodad (Octodad) * Guidance Pit (Kid Icarus/Smash) * Pichu Bros (Pokemon/Pokemon Channel) IC * Bootleg Felix (Felix the Cat/Bootlegs) * Starbomb Luigi (Starbomb) * Scott Cawthon (Scott Cawthon) * Bob (SMG4) * Toon Markiplier (Markiplier) * Soul (DeviantArt/thelatiosmaster) * Ridley (Metroid) * June (Obituary) * Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) * Naruto (Naruto) * Roan Novachez (Jedi Academy) * Best Tails (Sonic/DeviantArt) * Micheal Eisner (Disney) * Mimi (Canimals) * Nia (Canimals) * Mettaton/Mettaton EX (Undertale) * Sticks the Badger (Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Vannamelon Fluttershy (Vannamelon) * Figment (Disney/EPCOT) * Jacksepticeye (Jacksepticeye) * Toon Rey (Star Wars) * Dorkly Sonic (Dorkly) * Boom Tails '(Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Coco (Coco) * '''Tails Doll '(Sonic) Note: '''Bold=Unlockable, XD=Joke Character, Underline=Newcomer, IC=Ice Climber-Like Characters (Pending) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Dr. Kendo (Dr. Kendo Commentaries) * Maui (MangoTango) * Ball (Bonk.io) * Yellmo (Drawception) * Nebby (Pokemon) * Shrek (Shrek) * Team Rocket (Pokemon) * Sega Genesis (Sega Hard Girls) * Starbomb Mario (Starbomb) * Starbomb Samus (Starbomb) * Toon Widowmaker (mashed/The Living Tomstone) * Triangle (Geometry/Math) (Joke Character) * Pop Tart (Pop Tarts) Characters (DLC) Set 1 (Characters with Bad Movesets): * Best McQueen (Cars/YouTube/Toys) {Lawl Plasma} * Dog Man (Dav Pilkey/Dog Man) {Lawl Plasma} * Venusaur (Pokemon) {Lawl 8603} * Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) {Lawl Fantasmic} * Roblox Noob (Roblox) {Lawl 64} * Mario Head (Mario) {Lawl XRD} * Hacked Sonic (Sonic/Sonic ROM Hacks) {Lawl Galaxy} * Asriel (Undertale) {Lawl Alpha} * Herobrine (Minecraft/Creepypasta) {Lawl D Kess} * Bendy (BATIM) {Lawl D Kess} Set 2 (Live-Action/Real Life People) * Lance Armstrong (Tour de France) * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Characters (Removed/Canceled) * Tanooki (PETA) Stages * TNT Town (ExplodingTNT) * Lawl 42 Resort (Smash Bros Lawl) * Pallet Town (Pokemon Anime) * Library Of Legends (Glitter Force) * Soskai's House (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Cat Kingdom (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * Review Area (Normal Boots) * GTLive (Game Theory/Film Theory) * Fandroid Roleplay (Fandroid) * Sooubway (TheOdd1sOut) * Kitchen (Annoying Orange) * Laverre City (Pokemon) * Coral Cave (Sonic/Sonic Rush) * Dragon Roost Island (Legend of Zelda) * Kanto Elite Four (Pokemon Adventures) * Mixopolis Zoo (Mixels) * Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) * Route 102 (Pokemon) * Glitched Hypixel (Minecraft/Failboat) * Lost Bellsprout Tower (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Video Game School (MAD) * Cerulean City (Pokemon) * The Capitol (Hunger Games) * Hunger Games Simulator (Hunger Games/Internet) * Eggman's Facility (Sonic) * The Kingdom of Prairie (Tails Concerto) * Peach's Castle (SMG4) * Hill (Sonic.EXE) * Netherworld (Pac-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures) * Mythical Studio (Good Mythical Morning) * New Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) * Jaiden's School (Jaiden Animations) * Entralink (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Gaming Room (GaMERCat) * The Studio (ItsADogAndGame) * Bus Stop (Chipflake) * Paris (Miraculous) * Jurassic World (Jurassic World) * Do Not Laugh (SkyDoesMinecraft) * Go!Animate Ville (Go!Animate) * Temmie Village (Undertale) * Dragondoor (Stampylonghead) * Game Area (FNAF) * Stage 1 (Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Junior) * Vaniville Town (Pokemon) * Super Tanooki Skin 2D (PETA) * Home Menu (Nintendo Switch) * KB Toys (KB Toys) * Science Class (Jonicito1994) * Inkopolis Square (Splatoon) * Shadow Colesseum (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Central Park (Spider-Man) * Tiny (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) * Toon Mauville City (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari's Cage (Jaiden Animations) * Akira's Shop (DeviantArt/Fezmangaka) * Beecher Prep (Wonder) * The Aquarium (Molang) * Uganda (VRChat) * Lakewood Plaza Turbo (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) * Lab (Muitlate-A-Doll 2) * Captain Cookie's Ship (Popularmmos) * Plushtrap Hallway (FNAF) * Studio (MandJTV) * Steamboat Willie (Disney) * Lawlville (Animal Crossing/Lawl) * Flying Battery Zone (Sonic) * Worst Letter Factory (Leapfrog) * Knothole (Sonic) * Kindergarten (Kindergarten/DAGames) * Toy Department (BATIM) * Bedroom (Princess Maker) * NES Super Mario World (Mario/Bootlegs) * ZPD Station (Disney/Zootopia) * Anti-Mobius (Sonic) * Tower of Winds (Legend of Zelda) * Santalune City Gym (Pokemon) * BitF Final Destination (Brawl in the Family) * Nintendo Wiretap Studio (Nintendo Wire) * Jubilife City (Pokemon) * Crescent Forest (Happy Happy Clover) * Magic School (The Big Adventures of Majoko) * The Grocery Store (Octodad) * Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus) * Meowth's Party (Pokemon/Pokemon Channel) * First Stage (Felix the Cat/Bootlegs) * Nintendo Picnic (Starbomb) * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. (Chipper) * Bob's Dump (SMG4) * Toon Green Greens (Markiplier) * Soul's Lab (DeviantArt/thelatiosmaster) * TEST/Caffe Verona (Smash Bros Melee) * Pyrosphere (Metroid) * The Cemetery (Obituary) * Marshmalia (Annoying Orange) * Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto) * Jedi Academy (Jedi Acedemy) * DeviantArt (DeviantArt) * Euro Disneyland (Disney) * The Living Room (Canimals) * Hotland (Undertale) * Hedgehog Village (Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Fluttershy's Cottage (MLP) * Journey Into Imagination (Disney/EPCOT) * Happy Wheels (Happy Wheels) * Luke's Island (Star Wars) * Dorkly Green Hill Zone (Dorkly/Sonic) * Seaside Island (Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Land of the Dead (Coco) * Reactive Factory (Sonic) Stages (DLC) Set 1 (Characters with Bad Movesets): * Tayo the Little Bus Parking Garage (Youtube/Toys) * The City (Dav Pilkey/Dog Man) * Celadon City (Pokemon) * Junior's Room (VeggieTales) * Jailbreak (Roblox) * Mario Teaches Typing (Mario) * Blue Grass Zone (Sonic/Sonic ROM Hacks) * Ruins (Undertale) * The Nether (Minecraft) * Joey Drew Studios (BATIM) Trivia * A second Smash Bros Lawl 42 Sequel is planned called Smash Bros Lawl 69. See also Smash Bros Lawl 42 Voting Category:Sequel Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Smash Bros Lawl 42